<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elucidation by risenshineseungzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451560">Elucidation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenshineseungzz/pseuds/risenshineseungzz'>risenshineseungzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, hancho, ryeonseung, seungzz, x1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenshineseungzz/pseuds/risenshineseungzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back then, Seungyoun needed money and Seungwoo needed companion. They could fulfilled each others’s needs completely. But as the time goes by, Seungwoo can’t give Seungyoun what he needs from him. His love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elucidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ELUCIDATION</p><p> </p><p>e·lu·ci·da·tion</p><p>/əˌlo͞osəˈdāSH(ə)n/</p><p>noun</p><p>explanation that makes something clear; clarification.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for last night. You’re amazing, as always. You can leave now, Seungyoun.” Seungwoo said as he put his boxer and tried to find his shirts on the floor.</p><p>“Can I stay for a little bit? At least until-“</p><p>“No. You are here and will be here only when I need you. I needed you last night so you’re here. But right now, I don’t need you. You can leave. You have to leave.” said Seungwoo to Seungyoun as he found his shirt. Glancing at the older and continued what he’s saying. “And please turn off the light when you’re leaving,” Seungwoo continued with a harsh tone as he walked to the bathroom. Leaving Seungyoun with the an aching heart.</p><p>Seungyoun got up from the bed and wore his shirt and pant, also his coat since it’s so cold outside. After wearing his outfit, he turned off the light and left the room. The bip sound was heard from the bathroom and Seungwoo didn’t even care.</p><p>Or at least he tried not to think about it.</p><p>.</p><p>Seungyoun was waiting his friend, Hangyul, at the lobby of that very much luxury hotel. He didn’t think he could walk because all of his body parts hurt like hell, especially his hips. The cold weather didn’t help either. By the time Hangyul’s car was seen by his eyes, Seungyoun immediately walked and hopped in, beside his friend.</p><p>“What again this time, hyung?”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Hangyul-ah.” Seungyoun replied, his voice was laced with sarcasm.</p><p>“Ups. Good morning, Seungyoun hyung. This time, what was his problem again so he needed you to accompany him?”</p><p>“His work of course. What else?”</p><p>“Hyung, can you-“</p><p>“Yes, Lee Hangyul? Can you at least drive us to the place we are having breakfast first, instead of bombardiering me with the exact same questions?” asked Seungyoun. Annoyance was clearly  sensed.</p><p>“Yeah, same exact question and same exact answers.” Hangyul answered with more annoyance sensed.</p><p> .</p><p> </p><p>“I regretted it, Hangyul.” Seungyoun sighed as he sipped his avocado smoothie.</p><p>“Fucking finally.”</p><p>Seungyoun was honest that time.</p><p>He regretted accepting Hangyul’s boyfriend, Kim Yohan’s offer to be a companion for Seungwoo. At first he thought he would just accompanied Seungwoo for twice or thrice.</p><p>At first he thought he’d just be someone who fulfils Seungwoo’s sexual needs. Someone to relieve Seungwoo’s stress. A stress reliever.</p><p>Seungyoun made his decision to be stress reliever for Seungwoo because from the very start, both of them agreed that there would be no feeling attached to this relationship. There would be no one falls in love in this relationship. Because all they about to do was purely sexual activities. And both of them thought that it’s not the right time to fall in love or to be in a romantic relationship.</p><p>But Seungyoun did.</p><p>He fell in love with this Seungwoo guy.</p><p>As time goes by, Seungyoun was always there to listen to all of Seungwoo’s company’s problems. In the middle of their sexual activities. Seungyoun was always there to listen to Seungwoo ranting about all of his struggles, especially about his father. He’s there for him whenever he needed someone to talked to, whenever Seungwoo needed a shoulder to lean on. He streghtened the older with his words, whispering sweet nothings just to assure the older that everything would be okay.</p><p>He comforted Seungwoo by running his hands through Seungwoo’s soft hair. Soothed Seungwoo by rubbing his back. Showered Seungwoo with small kisses all over his face. Sang Seungwoo lullaby the time Seungwoo drifted to sleep.</p><p>Seungyoun felt needed. He has never felt that needed before in his life. Even though it’s just his body and service that were needed, he’s still needed and for him, it’s all mattered.</p><p>Seungwoo would just accept all of the things Seungyoun did to him while they were having sex, or right after that because Seungwoo needed that comfort. He needed someone to relieve his stress. He needed someone to listen to all of his problems and struggles. He needed someone to talked to and someone whose shoulder he could lean on. He needed someone to strengthen him and tell him that everything’s going to be alright. And Seungyoun is the only one who could fulfil his needs.</p><p>Whenever morning comes, Seungwoo would be that cold jerk who ignores all of Seungyoun’s sweet acts toward him. He would talk to Seungyoun with harsh tone, stoic expression. He’s always not the Seungwoo Seungyoun had the night before.</p><p>And that fact s very well known by Seungyoun and he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p><em>Seungyoun needed a lot of money back then. He needed it so his sister and him wouldn’t get kicked out of their house. Hangyul once offered him a hand to help but Seungyoun didn’t accept it. Seungyoun never wanted to be a burden to anyone, especially his friends. He thought by accepting Yohan’s offer, he at least could pay his parents’s debt and help his sister and his ass from being kicked out</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“But even after regretting it, I can not back off, you know.”</p><p>“Hyung, you can. You freaking can if you are willing, hyung. Please stop making excuse.” Hangyul said as he stared at the older’s eyes, never left that eyes.</p><p>“But Seungwoo is under pressure these days,” argues Seungyoun. Still giving excuses.</p><p>“He will be always under pressure. He is a CEO’s son who owns a very big company how can he not face any hardships at all?”</p><p>“Yes so it means he needs a companion to relieve his stress.”</p><p>“Hyung, you needed money and he needed a companion. You could’ve gave him your time, you could’ve fulfilled his needs and he could’ve gave the amount of money you needed back then. Now you are living in a good apartment, your sister is married and you have a nice job. What is another reason for you to stay with him and being his companion?” Hangyul sounded frustrated.</p><p>“You know, I really can’t leave him. He still needs me, Hangyul.” Seungyoun gave another excuse.</p><p>“He can find another companion. Hyung, please. Can you be selfish for once? For yourself? For your feeling?”</p><p>“It’s not like I can’t be selfish or what, but Seungwoo doesn’t want anyone else than me.”</p><p>“Impossible. How do you know? Do you even ever cross his mind? Does the thought of your hurt eyes everytime he rejects you even ever cross his mind, hyung?” Hangyul asked Seungyoun with a clear annoyed tone.</p><p>Seungyoun felt like he is hit by a truck. What Hangyul asked was right.</p><p>Did Seungwoo ever have a thought about him? Does Seungwoo even care for him?</p><p>The answer is, Seungyoun didn’t know. He doesn’t know and he probably will never know. Not like him who is so easy to read, Seungwoo is hard to read. You can’t guess and get the answer right away from his expression or from the way his voice sounds.</p><p>Seungwoo can manage his expression and tone so well, to the point Seungyoun who’s been with him for more than two months doesn’t have the courage to guess Seungwoo’s feeling.</p><p>
  <em>But he remembered something clearly. One time, when Seungyoun and Seungwoo have done their sexual acitivy, Seungyoun said to Seungwoo that he couldn’t accompany him for five days straight because the book store he works at had something come up and Seungwoo gave Seungyoun permission. But to Seungyoun’s surprise, Yohan told him that for five days straight, Seungwoo didn’t call anyone to accompany and help him relieve his stresses. Yohan told Seungyoun that he tried to find another companion for Seungwoo but Seungwoo didn’t want to. The thing got Seungyoun’s hope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But the scene of Seungwoo raised his voice and told him not to make breakfast is still very clear. The scene of Seungyoun prepared Seungwoo’s office outfit just to be yelled at by Seungwoo is still very clear. The scene of an ignored umbrella and a scarf, also those untouched coffe he prepared for Seungwoo is still very clear.</p><p>Sometimes Seungwoo acts warm but another time he seems so cold. Seungyoun has endured all of it. He feels sad and angry at the same time but Seungyoun can’t do anything about that. Thanks to that no feeling attached agreement.</p><p>.</p><p>That’s 3am but Seungyoun couldn’t sleep eventhough he was exhausted and he knew that the man beside him didn’t sleep yet. Seungwoo could feel that Seungyoun wassn’t sleeping too but he decided to let him be. He was not in the mood to talk about his problems that night. He just needed Seungyoun to fulfill his sexual needs and Seungyoun wasn’t the type who would ask first since he doesn’t want to cross the line they have.</p><p>Both of them were drowned into their deep thoughts. And to be honest, Seungyoun felt like something bad was about to happen and he knew that his instinct doesn’t lie. Their thoughts were interrupted by a ringing on Seungyoun’s phone. His sister.</p><p>“Seungyoun, where are you?” asked the person on the phone. His sister’s boyfriend, panicking.</p><p>“Why are you calling me?” Seungyoun asked back.</p><p>“Jimin.... she is hospitalized,” answered his soon to be brother in law, still panicking.</p><p>Seungyoun’s feeling is always true. He tried to stay calm but couldn’t help panicking inside. He didn’t want any bad things to be happened to his sister. He loves Jimin so much. He didnt’t have anyone but Jimin.</p><p>“Wh- What?” Seungyoun didn’t want to believe what he’s hearing. His sister was fine that morning. “What happened?” Seungyoun whispered but the man beside him still could hear it clearly. He could sense that Seungyoun’s voice was a bit shaking.</p><p>“Doctor said it’s appendix. She has to get surgery as soon as possible and I think she needs you to be on her side now. Where are you? Can you come?”</p><p>“I can. Send me the address.” Answered Seungyoun immediately as he sat up and faced the back of the man beside him. He thought maybe, just maybe, Seungwoo can help him get to the hospital faster than a taxi since that’s 3am and there wouldn’t be many taxi.</p><p>“Seungwoo….” Seungwoo knew very well that Seungyoun tried to keep his voice stable and Seungwoo also knew that there’s a big hope in that voice.</p><p>“Hm??” Seungyoun was still facing Seungwoo’s back.</p><p>“Can you drive me somewhere?” asked Seungyoun. His voice was full of hope.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Seungwoo was now facing Seungyoun.</p><p>“I need to go somewhere. It’s so urgent. Can you drive me there?” Seungwoo somehow could feel the sadness in those eyes. And that hope. Those beautiful eyes screamed please. And it hurted him in every possible way.</p><p>But this is Seungwoo and he doesn’t want to care. At all.</p><p>“No. Why do I have to? You are not even my friend.”</p><p>Fuck. Seungwoo sweared he regretted what he said by the time he looks Seungyoun’s hurt eyes. Those eyes were fucking hurt and he felt fucking stupid for saying such thing.</p><p> </p><p>But this is Seungwoo <em>again</em>. He doesn’t want to care.</p><p>So before he would change his mind, he decided to ignore the younger latter and let him face his back.</p><p>Seungyoun got out of the bed, ignoring his hurt hips and the anger that raised in him, collected all his outfit and wore it. Calming himself. He didn’t want to panic since it will only make the situation worse.</p><p> </p><p>He understanded.</p><p>He understanded Seungwoo.</p><p>He tried to understand eventhough he wanted to cry so bad.</p><p>He fucking understanded Seungwoo.</p><p>By the time the click sound’s heard, Seungwoo exhaled deeply.</p><p>For fuck’s sake, he has fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>After waited for more than 40 minutes, Seungyoun finally got a taxi that would take him to the hospital. Once he arived, he immediately goes to the receptionist about his sister’s room.</p><p>Jimin cried as she saw the person who just opened her room door. She thought Seungyoun wouldn’t come since it’s not even 5am. Seeing Jimin crying made Seungyoun’s heart ached.</p><p>He felt bad for his sister. He prayed and wished that everything would go well in the surgery room later and he promised his sister that he’ll always be on her side.</p><p> </p><p>That night, while waiting for his sister’s surgery done, Seungyoun cried. Not only because he’s worried about his sister, but he cried for a certain someone.</p><p> </p><p>Someone whom he felt in love with.</p><p>Han Seungwoo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing ryeonseung/seungzz au. Please pardon my BROKEN english :(<br/>i have written for this plot once for my other ship and decided to rewrite and continue it.<br/>thank you so much for reading!^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>